


The Water wispers

by SilverAngel



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers, inner monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel/pseuds/SilverAngel
Summary: It was hard to say how but they could never be decived. Something in their eyes is what they told others for only one who looks deep enough would notice matching slivers of light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small a something quick and sweet.

Humans did not normally see or hear seraphium but Sorey did. He had seen them 700 years ago heard them for over 700 years. While humans could not sometimes see or hear Mikleo all he had to do was say the Water is wispering. He knew the water serph was shy, and eassy rattled with jealousy. Sorey thought it was verry adorible.

Married for over 700 yeats and the smaller of them was just as spunky as alwayse. He cooked cleaned and did homly chores unphased, but one girl gigleing at Sorey and mikleos violet eyes would look more red. Sorey would tease the other about it, turning the holy being into a blithering mess. And afterwords when they were alone he would make sure the Seraphium knew how much he meant to his Shepard.

Water never scared Sorey, it was if nothing else his confort zone. The water wispered afterall, it said such loveing things and cared for him. It was such a shame thou his water was shy. He wanted to show the world how bold and brave the smaller one was. He was still soreys water, even if he shyed away from other humans.

Just like when the Water wispered to him for the first time. He could not remember having a human family but his earlyest memory was being scared and a voice called to him. It was small like he was, and it was reasureing him. The voice promiced he would be allright to just calm down and let the water carry him. Moments later gramps picked him up out of the stream and he heard the waters ancient name for the first time.

Since that day the wispering water was alwayse beside him. There asureing him he will be allright that it will protect him with all it has, that it stood beside him. His gentle water that promoced him love and gentle compassion. His shy frisky water, whos moods were sometimes calm as a mellow stream or roared with the force of a waterfall.

'If only Mikleo could see himself thrugh others eyes he would know. He is a wispering water a giver of life and healing.' Sorey thought. There was much he would never understand about Seraphium, moreso the water that wispers to him. Sometimes he wondered if only he could see how they were one.

Mikleo on the other hand had many thoughts that jumbled around like a chaotic mess about his husband. Somwhow Mikleo made since of this chaos but it was as if he was the only one to understand. Even his own husband came off as baffeled at times.

Sorey was many things, early was not one of them, sinceable was not one of them, but careing and bold were. Luck definitly, talent yes. Sorey was just a good person at heartand he showed it. As much as he teased his husband he was forever happy to stand beside him. His shepard sorey, there was no questioning it. Sorey would alwayse be that sliver of light in his eye.

That too was a sign, he was happy to wisper for sorey. To stand beside him forever, there was no peace in him without sorey. He had 700 years to contemplate it, thou he only needed a day. Finding the weapon was by far the most gruleing thing he had ever done.

It was not the Grim enemies hoarding around him but the knolidge he was alone, and had to prove he deserved it. This was but one of many trials Mikleo went thrugh. There werenany others when Sorey was in a deep sleep. Throughout  them all he keept telling himself for Sorey, truth was he didnt know who was benifiting more, Sorey or himself.

From adistanceone would never see, up close however one could tell the slivers in their eyes were a pair.


End file.
